


Sandwiches

by MatchstickDhole



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Eddie as a bossy toddler, F/M, Succoria lives, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchstickDhole/pseuds/MatchstickDhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Succoria lives, and the Demon Queen realizes being a mom is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

The White-Winged Death. The Grand-Demon Witch. Succoria. The Coil’s foremost terrifying demon was standing in a kitchen and trying to make a sandwich for a small, demanding child. And Riggnarok was painfully amused. 

“What do you mean you want crusts now? You never eat it with the crusts.” The Demon-Queen was standing tall in the small apartment kitchen. She had barely survived the birth of their son- Eddie. She was trying to figure out how to be a mother while Riggnarok was trying to provide a life for his family. She was now trying to use mustard to glue the crusts back onto the sandwich.

“You know, if we were back home, I would have eaten you by now for your harassment.” The demon commented to the child. Succoria did love her son, well, she loved him as much as a demon could love a small creature that couldn’t defend itself. A creature that was trying to climb up her. She was proud of her son though, she was glad he was fearless and loud and was more than willing to boss her around. If he could make the ruler of the demonic empire try and fix and sandwich, then nothing would stand in his path. Perhaps, when they went back home, he could help fix the future for the demons. 

“No.” Eddie stated, “I eat you.” She cackled when he said that, Riggnarok took a drag of his cigarette still not believing the circumstance that was now his life. He was the sole lover of the demon queen, and she was an attentive mother. She picked up the child as Eddie looked at her and commented about it now having crusts and crusts were gross.

Succoria groaned as she started to pick off the pieces of crust she had so carefully attached with mustard and handed the child a bit of the sandwich- which was cut into triangles because Eddie didn’t like squares. 

As he nibbled on the crustless, triangle of a turkey, mustard and cheese sandwich- Succoria ate a bit of crust.

“No. That mine.” The toddler announced, upset his mother was now eating a part of his Sandwich. 

“You don’t like crusts.” Succoria tried to reason, “So I will eat them.”

“Nooooo!” The child shouted as the woman sighed. Riggnarok got up and took a bit of crust too. 

“Sorry kiddo, you said no crusts, so we will eat them.” He chuckled as the child still got upset.

“Don’t rile him up when I got to deal with him by myself for the rest of the day.” Succoria groaned right as Riggnarok kissed her on the cheek. 

“Shut up.”

“Die.”

“Love you too.” And with that the man headed out and to his current job.


End file.
